Jarbie Drabbles
by kbbey
Summary: A few short one-shots! All Jarbie! *may update soon*


SUMMARY: **Alternative ending to episode 2x10 when Barbie returns back under the dome. Just a little bit of Jarbie fluff.**

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Under The Dome characters – just a fan of the show. **

A/N: **Hey guys! So this is just an idea that I have had in my head for a while so I thought I would share. Also, this is my first fic &amp; all mistakes are mine. I'm not experienced writer so please be nice. All comments/feedback appreciated!**

Barbie hurried through the familiar streets of Chester's Mill. He was cold, damp and still trying to make sense of the vision he had just witnessed on his journey back into the dome. It was 6am and the sunrise was only just beginning to give light to the small town. No one was awake, which was understandable considering it was a cold morning, but that didn't stop Barbie. In the last 100 meters of reaching his destination, all the excitement and adrenaline had kicked in and he began to run when he recognized the trees and front of Julia's house. He took the key that Julia had given him and swiftly unlocked and opened the door. Without stopping, he continued to run inside when he almost didn't see the three teenagers that were sleeping on the floor, inconveniently positioned. 'Woaaaah' he commented rather loudly as he made a last-ditch effort to avoid stepping on them, waking all three up in the process.

'Barbie?' Melanie asked as she rubbed her eyes. Norrie and Joe looked up as well. He didn't stop to answer their questions just yet; he had to make sure Julia was safe. He ran up the stairwell and flung her door open and dropped the bag he had been carrying. Julia was already awake, she had been for a couple hours since she had trouble sleeping as she was to busy worrying for Barbie. He had barely made it two steps into the room before he lunged himself onto the bed, at the same time as Julia turned her head to see who was rude enough to be barging into her room at 6am. Careful not to hurt her, he trapped Julia's body under the covers, his legs and arms on either side of her. As she turned her head to look up at him, he began to cover her face in sweet little kisses, trailing on either of her checks around her neck and on her forehead. She began to laugh and struggle her arms out from underneath the covers before she wrapped them around his neck. He pulled back, only enough to look lovingly into her loving blue eyes.

'Where did you come from?' she stated.

'Yeah. And how the hell are you here?' Norrie interrupted as she walked into the couple's room, Joe and Melanie following closely behind.

'I will answer all of your questions... but first... I have something for you.' He replied as he began to sit up. Julia did the same and sat crossed-legged with the duvet still covering her.

'Joe… Can you pass me that bag?' Barbie added, pointing the roughly tossed backpack lying on the floor. Joe did what he asked and handed him the backpack. Barbie rested the base of the bag just in front of Julia's legs and began to unzip it. He pulled out a box of pop-tarts and tossed it at Joe.

'You're welcome… and remember to share' Barbie said, smirking at the excited teenagers.

'And for you… my butterfly queen' he said, turning to look at Julia and pulling out a jar of coffee and a fresh jar of peanut butter. Julia gasped, grabbing both the containers from either of Barbie's hands.

'How did you know?' Julia theatrically replied. Barbie just looked at her and smiled, remembering just how much he had missed her. He turned to look at the still excited teenagers trying to decide who would get the fourth tart.

'Could you give us a minute… we will meet you downstairs.' Barbie commented. He waited until they had left when he got up and snaked his arms around Julia, lifting her up and spinning both of them around in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair and her legs around his waist.

'I missed you so much!' she whispered against his neck.

Barbie pulled back slightly and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately responded to him as he cradled her neck and ran his fingers through her soft, long red curls. The kiss they shared was tender and passionate… and long overdue. As their lips parted in search of much needed air, they had decided it was probably best to put this on hold, until their house full of adolescents was cleared.


End file.
